


Godzilla (Kaiju Cinematic Universe)

by Jw3119



Series: Kaiju Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU Where Kaiju Look Human But Actually Aren't, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Human, Based off Captaintaco2345 on Wattpad, Gen, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jw3119/pseuds/Jw3119
Summary: Disclaimer: AU inspired by Captaintaco2345's Godzilla Warriors series on Wattpad. Characters (or at least, versions of pre-existing characters in his series) are used with his permission.Godzilla isn't the merciless destroyer everyone claims he is, but he isn't exactly a saint either. He just wants to be left alone and raise his son. However, life has a funny way of not going the way you want it to go, and Godzilla soon finds himself up against the emissary of an alien conqueror. Life sure is hard if you're a Kaiju.
Series: Kaiju Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081028





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Godzilla Warriors (series)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/733893) by Captaintaco2345. 



_Planet Ghidorah, Andromeda Galaxy_

The planet Ghidorah was a small planet, roughly the size of Earth, if not a little bigger. It was fifty solar systems over, and was ruled by a real piece of work known as Grand King Ghidorah. Yes, he was named after the planet, just like Vegeta. Views on him were split. Some people saw him as the next Messiah, while others felt that he was more of a tyrant. Ghidorah stood around six and a half feet, and was decked out in golden armor, complete with a golden helmet and dark yellow cape.

Old Ghidorah was sitting in his throne room, talking down to one of his servants. This particular servant was his emissary and Commander of his armies, a slimeball named Hedorah. He was a citizen from a planet Ghidorah had conquered years ago. Hedorah was a bit of a coward, so when he was brought on as a servant in the castle, he immediately began sucking up to Ghidorah. Ghidorah only kept him around because he was one of the few servants of his that were absolutely devoted to his cause.

Hedorah had the ability to decay matter with his hands. It was a useful ability, although he didn't really get to use it much. At this moment, Ghidorah was giving him another assignment. His job was basically to travel to another planet ahead of Ghidorah and prepare the planet for his arrival. The planet he was assigned this time? A little place called Earth. A planet currently protected by one Godzilla Senior, as well as a couple others that Ghidorah didn't really care for.

You see, about a decade ago, Ghidorah had sent his brother, Desghidorah, to Earth, only for him to never return. Fortunately for Ghidorah and unfortunately for Earth, he now had an entire army behind him.

"The time has come, Hedorah," Ghidorah said. "Earth shall face its reckoning, and I shall get my revenge on Godzilla."

"And I will be the one who prepares the planet for you," Hedorah said. Ghidorah grinned.

"Now go. You know what to do."

With that, Hedorah turned around and left. He headed to his ship, and took off towards Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Monster Island, somewhere off the coast of Japan, April 28, 2019_ _, 6:15 AM_

Monster Island was quiet at this time in the morning. A large gray bird was quietly sitting on a tree branch. It was just sitting there without a care in the world. Little did it know that it was being watched. A teenage boy was sitting on a nearby branch, almost completely obscured by leaves, except for his crystal blue eyes. He gripped his hunting knife. He had to time this perfectly or else his breakfast would escape. When the bird turned around, he widened the hole in the leaves as quietly as he could and threw the knife. The bird turned around right as the top of the blade impaled it and pinned it to the tree. The boy smirked.

The boy returned to the hut that he and his father lived in. He walked inside and threw the dead bird onto the table. His father looked up from the sword he was polishing and grinned, flashing abnormally sharp canines.

"About time," he said. "You ready to head to the mainland?" The boy looked confused.

"How are we already out of food?" He asked.

"It's all those damn birds. They keep flying in and flying out with our food. The only good thing that comes out of this is that they're getting fatter." He picked up his sword and his coat and walked out the door.

Soon enough, they were at the shore. A speedboat was docked there. It belonged to the father. They got in and sped off towards the Japanese mainland. Once they got there, they set to work buying as many groceries as they could with the little money they had. As they were walking down the street, people kept staring at them. The father couldn't tell if it was because he had a trench coat and a katana or if it was because he was the so-called "King of the Monsters". This particular man was actually not a man at all, but a Kaiju, an extremely powerful monster that had evolved to look humanoid. His name was Godzilla. Well, technically it was Godzilla Senior now. He had long black hair and was wearing a black trench coat over some training tape wrapped around his midsection and forearms, and matching pants and boots. He had a blue-tinted katana on his belt, with a black handle and his name in kanji carved into the blade. He was over six feet tall, and towered over most people and even some Kaiju. The boy next to him was his son, Godzilla Junior. He had recently turned 17, and was almost as tall as his father. His hair was green, and he was dressed in the same outfit as his father, except the trench coat was dark green. He had a large hunting knife strapped to his belt.

As they walked down the street, people kept asking them if they could take photos with them. They were used to it, as Senior had saved the world multiple times. He would agree and smile for the camera, but Junior could tell it was all fake. Senior didn't want any of this attention. He just wanted to be left alone. The only reason he would agree to a picture was because it was rude to refuse.

They finally reached their last stop, a little ramen shop that they frequented. The sign said that they made the best ramen in Japan, and both Godzillas couldn't help but agree. They walked inside, and the man at the counter spotted them. He quickly bowed before speaking.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Godzilla-san," he said cheerfully. "The usual?"

"You know it," Senior said. After a few minutes, both Godzillas were sitting at a table, eating ramen.

"So, how are you doing?" Senior asked, causing Junior to look up from his ramen.

"I'm doing fine," he replied.

"Really? 'Cause it seems like there's something bothering you."

Junior looked down at his ramen. "Well, yeah."

Senior immediately understood. At least, he _thought_ he did. "Look, I understand. You're a teenager now. I used to be a teenager too. I know what you're going through."

Junior looked back up, his cheeks starting to go red from embarrassment. "W-What?! That's not what I was talking about at all!" But Senior just kept going as if he didn't even hear him.

"Look, your body's changing. Of course you're gonna have these 'urges', but don't worry."

"Dad, please, not in a restaurant." His voice was slightly muffled from his hands covering his face.

"I just wanna let you know that I'm here if you need to talk."

"Dad, that's not what I meant at all! I was gonna ask you if I could help the next time Earth gets threatened!"

Senior paused. "Oh. Well, the thing is, your powers haven't exactly kicked in yet. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Dad..."

"Not until your powers kick in. End of discussion." Junior lowered his head. They finished their lunch and headed back to Monster Island in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Godzilla Senior couldn't sleep. He didn't know why. He decided to just take a walk around the island. Maybe that would tire him out. After about 20 minutes of walking, he made it to the beach. He decided to sit down on the sand and stare at the waves. Those waves always had a calming effect.

He had been sitting there for about another half-hour when a portal opened up in the sky. Godzilla looked up at it curiously. "What the hell...?" A small gray ship flew out of the hole and landed nearby. Godzilla got up and went to check it out. As he got to the ship, the door opened and a little ramp extended until it touched the sand. A tall man in a dark gray hoodie and black gas mask with red lenses walked out.

 _Who is this guy_ , Godzilla thought. He decided to try and get his attention. "Hey buddy!" The man turned to look at him. "You're trespassing. I don't know who you are, but if you leave now, there won't be a problem."

The man simply looked at him before he began speaking in a distorted. "Do you know who you are talking to, Terran? I am Hedorah, emissary of the King of Terror, Grand King Ghidorah!" Godzilla's eyes widened. He hadn't heard that name in twenty years.

"I have come to prepare this world for the inevitable," the man, apparently called Hedorah, said. Godzilla gritted his teeth. He reached for his sword, but then realized he had left it in the hut. _Crap_ , he thought. He rushed toward Hedorah, hoping to catch him off-guard. However, he couldn't even get close to him. Hedorah's eyes began to glow red, and he shot searing lasers out of the lenses of his mask. The beams nicked Godzilla's arm, causing him to wince in pain. He fell to the ground with a soft thud. The beams had cauterized his wounds, preventing his healing factor from kicking in. _Shit_ , he thought. He had to get out of there, and fast.

He started sprinting towards the forest, but was cut off by another red beam hitting the ground in front of him. He stumbled backwards to avoid getting hit. Hedorah began walking towards him. The alien emissary reached him and grabbed his arm, which began to decay. Searing pain shot up Godzilla's arm, causing him to scream in agony. His vision was starting to go spotty, and his arm was going numb. He could hear Hedorah's distorted laughing as he began to black out.

All of a sudden, the pressure on his arm ceased, and he heard Hedorah yelling in pain. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry outline of Junior standing in front of him. His vision cleared and he realized that Junior was handing him his sword. He gladly grabbed it and turned back to Hedorah, who now had a large gash on his forearm where Junior had struck him. The emissary readied himself into a battle stance, and the father and son duo did the same.

Both Godzillas ran forward, Senior slashing at Hedorah with his sword and Junior jabbing him with his knife whenever he found an opening. Hedorah would get in a good punch or kick every now and then, with the occasional beam. However, he was quickly overpowered, and was soon lying on the ground, barely conscious and covered in gashes. The father and son stood back in case he stood up again. He did, but quickly turned around and ran back to his ship. Before either Godzilla could stop him, he left the island and zoomed off into the night.

Both father and son were panting heavily from the mostly one-sided battle. After a few seconds, Senior turned towards his son. "Listen kid," he started. "It was reckless for you to just jump in like that, and you could have been killed. And I don't want that to happen." Junior looked down in shame. Senior grinned. "However, I appreciate that you saved your old man." Junior instantly brightened up.

"So does that mean I can start fighting bad guys?" he asked.

"No."

Senior walked back towards the hut, and Junior trudged behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hedorah was sitting in a chair, nursing his wounds. If that child hadn't stepped in, he would have killed the King of the Monsters right then and there. However, he was currently dealing with a bigger problem, none other than Grand King Ghidorah himself, who he had called up to report to.

"You fool! You were beaten by a child?! You're a disgrace to my name!"

Hedorah was used to Ghidorah's verbal abuse by this point. However, that didn't make it sting any less.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. It was a rookie mistake. It won't happen again."

"You have failed me for the last time. I'm sending someone to aid you, someone far more competent."

Hedorah's eyes widened. "You don't mean--?"

"Oh, but I do." Ghidorah grinned maliciously. "He should be at your coordinates in a few minutes."

With that, the transmission cut off. Hedorah growled. Why was he being forced to work with _that guy_? He saw a portal open up in the sky through a window. He put on his gas mask and headed outside.

A small gray ship descended through the hole, which promptly closed. The ship was slightly larger than Hedorah's. The Smog Monster groaned. Of all people Ghidorah could have sent, why did it have to be _him_? The ship landed, and a tall man stepped out. He appeared to be in his thirties, but Hedorah knew he was much older. He was wearing golden armor over a dark yellow shirt and matching pants, and a dark yellow cape. He had shoulder-length brown hair, fair skin, and yellow eyes. He looked at Hedorah and grinned. The Smog Monster rolled his eyes and bowed to him.

"Greetings, Prince Zero."

"As you were, Commander Hedorah."

\---

Godzilla Junior was once again out hunting. He was trying to silently creep up behind a large squirrel. He was inching ever closer. Trying not to be noticed. Trying to get close enough to grab it. However, it would seem luck was not on his side today, and he accidentally stepped on a twig, alerting the squirrel. He froze. The critter looked up at him for a few seconds before darting off. Junior was understandably pissed.

"Dammit!" He threw his knife, and it embedded itself in a tree. This was the third animal he had lost today. He went over to grab his knife, but his hand began glowing. The glow traveled through his knife. Next thing he knew, the tree had exploded in a flash of blue light. For the first time today, Junior was actually happy. His powers had finally developed.

\---

Godzilla Senior was polishing his sword when Junior burst in. He seemed excited.

"Did you catch something big?" Senior asked.

"Actually, I didn't catch anything, but something even better happened!" Junior held up his hand and it began to glow blue. Senior eyes widened.

"Y-You have powers..."

"I know, right?! This is so awesome!" All of a sudden, a blue beam shot out of Junior's hand and punched a smoking hole in the ceiling. Junior chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. I don't exactly have that much control over it."

"Eh, it's just a hole. The only thing that matters right now is that you have _powers_!"

Senior had been waiting years for Junior's powers to develop. You see, members of Godzilla's species had the ability to absorb radiation as a secondary food source and discharge atomic energy in the form of a beam. Senior's powers didn't even develop until he was in his twenties.

"Hey Dad?" Junior asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean I can fight alongside you now?" Senior was conflicted. He didn't want Junior to be killed, like his grandfather, Gojira. However, Junior had already proven himself to be a force to be reckoned with, even without powers. With that in mind, he made a decision.

"As long as you're careful." Junior hugged his father.

"Alright, now get back out there and go grab lunch."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a peaceful day on Monster Island. Both Godzillas were strolling through the woods.

"I still can't believe I finally developed powers!" Junior said. "This is so awesome!" Senior couldn't help but chuckle.

"I remember when I developed my powers," he began. "Your mother and I were fighting this alien, a real piece of work by the name of Ghidorah. We had help from a couple other Kaiju, like Mosura, Battora, and Caesar."

"That must've been an epic battle," Junior said.

"It was. We managed to drive him off." All of a sudden, Senior's expression became serious. "What scares me is that he's come back for seconds." Junior's expression changed from excited to confused.

"What do you mean?"

"That creep in the gas mask, he said he was working for Ghidorah. If Ghidorah truly has returned, then I don't think we'll be able to stop him by ourselves."

"What'll we do then?" Senior sighed.

"I don't know, kid. I truly don't know."

***

Hedorah was at a computer, with his mask off, trying to locate a particular object. Zero walked over to him.

"Looking for something?" He asked.

"Yeah. Something Ghidorah wanted me to find," Hedorah responded. Zero became confused.

"I thought he just wanted you to kill Godzilla?"

"That's one of the reasons. However, in the event that I fail my mission -- which, let's be honest, is most likely gonna happen -- he wants me to find an object that will grant him the power to destroy Godzilla."

"What's it called?"

"The Cosmic Orb. An object of unfathomable power formed from the Big Bang."

"What makes you think it's on Earth? Why wouldn't it be on Mars or Gorath or Planet X or something?"

Hedorah turned to look at Zero. "Energy signatures. Our computers back on Ghidorah picked up a foreign energy signal on Earth." He turned back to the computer. "Only problem is, we couldn't pinpoint from that far away."

"Have you made any progress now that you're closer?"

Hedorah smirked. "I've managed to narrow it down to somewhere in Japan." He stood up. "Once we find the Orb, there's nothing Godzilla, or any other Kaiju on this primitive, backwater planet, can do to stop us."

Zero grinned. "I like the sound of that. I'll go distract Godzilla while you continue looking. The less he knows about our plans, the better."

With that, Zero turned around and walked outside. He got a running start before jumping high into the air. He used his gravitational powers to make himself lighter so he could easily glide along the wind currents. He started to head off in the direction of Monster Island, prepared to have some fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Godzillas were walking through the forest. The day had been pretty boring so far, and so they decided to pass the time by walking around. Senior decided to start up a conversation.

"So... Any girl you got your eye on?" Junior immediately looked embarrassed and Senior realized that it was a horrible way to start a conversation with _his son_ of all people. After a few moments of awkward silence, Junior finally spoke up.

"N-Not really." Senior nodded. That made sense. They were the only two people that lived on Monster Island, and only ventured out to the Japanese mainland whenever they needed food that couldn't be provided on the island, which was once a week if they were lucky. Junior turned to Senior. "What about you?"

Senior chuckled. "Oh, you know me. Your mother was the only person I ever had eyes for."

"What was she like?" Senior stopped walking. It had been a long time since Junior asked him anything about the latter's late mother.

"Well... She was beautiful, for one. Smart too. And a helluva good fighter. First time we met, she kicked my ass." He chuckled. "Wasn't until after our third fight that she agreed to go out with me. After that, she always stood by my side. We were even part of a team with other Kaiju. Our job was to protect Earth. The public called us 'The Defenders' or something like that."

"Who else was on the team?" Junior asked.

"Oh, just a couple others. Mosura, Battora, Caesar. If I remember correctly, Gamera was a member at one point. We fought all sorts of weird threats. Hell, we even fought an army of alien monkeys."

"I bet it must have been great, saving the world."

"It really was, kid. It really was."

All of a sudden, Godzilla saw something, or rather _someone_ , heading towards them. The figure landed on the beach in a "superhero landing." He stood up slowly, and Senior noticed that he bore a striking resemblance to Grand King Ghidorah, with his blonde hair, yellow eyes, and golden armor. Senior narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The man smirked at this.

"I am Prince Zero, son of the Great Destroyer, Grand King Ghidorah. And you will watch your tongue, peasant."

Senior sneered. "So Hedorah wasn't the only one Ghidorah sent here. If you could kindly turn around and get your golden ass off my island, that would be great."

Zero glared at him, then noticed Junior. "Who's the boy?"

"He's my son, and you'll leave him out of this if you know what's good for you."

"Don't worry. I have no intention of harming a child." Junior got angry at this and brandished his knife.

"Child!? I'll show you a child, you son of a --" Junior didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as he was now being pushed into the ground by an invisible force. Zero had his hand outstretched, and appeared to be the source of this.

"Foolish child. Did you really think you could fight me on your own?"

"Hey!" Senior shouted, brandishing his sword. "Leave my son alone, jackass!" Senior ran forward, only to be hit with a bolt of electricity and knocked into a tree.

"You severely underestimate my power, Terran," Zero said smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Senior's response was enough to warrant another bolt to the chest. Zero smirked. "Bet you wish you had someone other than a _child_ to help you."

All of a sudden, he was hit by a fireball. He looked around, searching for the source, only to be hit with another fireball from a different direction, then another, then another. Both Senior and Junior were just as confused as Zero was. Senior had finally recovered from the bolts, and Junior was no longer being pushed into the ground. They both got up and looked around, searching for the source of these fireballs.

After a few minutes of getting battered by fireballs, Zero decided to retreat. He quickly turned around and flew off. After that, the apparent savior of the father-son duo floated gracefully down to the ground. She was a young girl, a year or two younger than Junior. She was wearing a white, blue, and brown kimono with orange sleeves and a black and white undershirt, a black wrap around her hands, a golden waist wrap, and brown sandals. She had short white hair with a single brown streak and light blue eyes. Junior was instantly captivated by her appearance. Senior, however, was confused.

"Mosura? Why do you look so young?"

The girl chuckled. "Mosura was my mother. I'm Mothra. You must be Godzilla Senior, and you," she turned to Junior, causing him to blush, "must be Godzilla Junior." She turned back to Senior. "I've been asked to keep tabs on you both for the time being."

"By who?" Senior asked.

"Someone who knows how much of a threat Ghidorah is. Someone who can help us."

"Yeah, but who are they?" He asked.

"They'll reveal themself to you in due time. In the meantime, there's something you need to know. Zero, the man who just attacked you, is not alone."

"Already knew that. Some slimeball named Hedorah. Keep going."

"They're searching for something. Something that will ensure their victory over us."

"Great, so we find it before they do."

"Even then, there will be others who come looking for it. We must be ready. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to elsewhere." She turned around and flew off, leaving a confused duo behind. Junior finally broke out of his stupor and turned to Senior.

"Hey Dad. You know how I said I didn't really have my eye on anyone?"

Senior turned to him in disbelief. "Nope. Nope nope nope. Not happening. Never. Nope. I'm gonna go take a nap."


	7. Chapter 7

Hedorah wasn't very surprised when Zero stumbled back into their base, covered in burns and scars. The Alien Emissary couldn't help but chuckle. Zero glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

"It looks like you just learned how much of a threat those two really are," Hedorah responded, turning around to look at his computer screen.

"Yeah, well guess what? Godzilla and his stupid kid aren't the only Terrans we have to worry about now."

Hedorah froze and turned back around to face Zero. "What are you talking about?"

"Another Kaiju came to their aid. A young girl in a kimono."

"Did she have white hair with a brown streak?" Hedorah asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Hedorah scowled under his mask and let out a groan. "I've been keeping tabs on the various Kaiju on this world. This one is named Mothra. If she's helping those two, then our mission just got a whole lot harder."

Zero scoffed and started walking towards Hedorah. "I'm sure one little girl won't make much of a difference."

"Do you remember your uncle? Desghidorah?"

Zero paused. "What about him?"

"Your father sent him here ten years ago. He never returned." Hedorah stood up. "That little girl was the reason he never returned."

Zero scowled. "It doesn't matter. All we have to do is find the Orb." At that moment, the sensors started beeping. They both looked at the computer for a second before rushing over to it. They both grinned as they read the location: Tokyo, Japan.

***

"I don't care if she saved us from that alien prick Zero, we are _not_ working with her!"

Godzilla Senior was in the middle of an argument with his son over whether or not they should let Mothra help.

"Come on, Dad! She's a _literal goddess_! If she doesn't help us, there's no way we'll be able to beat Zero or Hedorah or anyone else that tries to kill us. You said it yourself. You needed a team to stop Ghidorah. Well, Ghidorah's coming back, so we need a team."

Senior sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, you're too young to understand, but all teams eventually fall apart."

Junior looked offended. "Too young!? I'm seventeen! I'm gonna be an adult in three months! I just wanna know what happened between you and the other Defenders!"

Senior sighed. "You're right. I need to stop treating you like a kid. It's about time you know why the Defenders are no longer a thing." Senior sat down, as did Junior. "A few years after you were born, there was another threat. Some prick who called himself King Meganulon. He was the leader of a race of insect people. Well, we were fighting him, and he managed to get the drop in your mother." Senior paused, and Junior could see his eyes starting to water. "I was being held down by some of his minions, and I was forced to watch as he..." Tears started running down his face. "As he stabbed her. Right through the heart. The other Defenders managed to subdue him, and I managed to break free. All I wanted at that point was revenge." His voice started breaking, and he tried to blink the tears away, to no avail. "Caesar tried holding me back. Next thing I know, Caesar's unconscious on the ground and I'm standing there, sword in hand. Meganulon's on the ground, and his head is a few feet away." More tears started to flow down his face. "I left the team after that, and they were disbanded shortly afterwards. I lost control, and I'm not proud of it." He looked at Junior. "Promise me you won't make the same mistake I did, kid."

All of a sudden, Junior wrapped Senior in a hug, which Senior gladly returned. "I promise." Tears were running down both their faces, and they just stood there for a few minutes, until Senior finally broke the hug. "If it really means that much to you, then I'm fine with working with Mothra."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a peaceful day in Tokyo. The sun was shining, the streets were bustling, and Hedorah and Zero were standing atop a tall building, looking down on the city.

"Are you sure this street is where the Orb is?" Zero asked skeptically.

"Of course," Hedorah responded. "The computer tracked it down to this specific street."

Zero grinned. "Let's get started then."

***

Godzilla Senior and Godzilla Junior were in Tokyo to pick up some food.

"I wonder where those two alien jackasses are," Senior said.

"Hopefully, we won't have to deal with them today," Junior replied.

Right as he said that, a portal opened up above the city, and several ships came out of it. This immediately caught the attention of everyone on the street, and they all started panicking.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Senior said. All of a sudden, he was hit with a lightning blast and flung down the street. Junior turned around just in time to get hit with another lightning blast. When he got up, he saw Zero and Hedorah walking towards them.

"You two picked the wrong day to go shopping," Hedorah said.

Senior sighed as he slowly got back up. "Can't a guy just go shopping in peace for one day?! Is that too much to ask?!"

As soon as he and Junior got up, they were greeted by five soldiers in golden, draconic armor pointing advanced plasma rifles at them. One of them started speaking in an alien language.

"<Stand down, Terran.>"

Senior was confused at what he just heard. "I'm sorry, what?"

"<I said, stand down!>"

"Are you having a stroke or something? 'Cause I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Junior asked. "He's gonna shoot us."

"<I will feed you your own testicles!>"

"I'm not sure, but I think he wants to know where our leader is," Senior said. He turned to the soldier, who was becoming increasingly furious. "I don't care what you do to us, we will not disclose the location of the Prime Minister."

The soldier yelled and pointed his rifle at Senior, who charged up an atomic-powered punch and drilled a hole right through the soldier's stomach. He pulled his fist out and unsheathed his sword, cutting down the other soldiers with ease. He turned to Junior. "Let's go!"

They ran in the direction Hedorah and Zero took. Every few feet, they had to fight more alien soldiers. Eventually, they got to Hedorah and Zero, who were surrounded by alien soldiers using some kind of drill to dig through the pavement. Hedorah turned around to look at them. "Ah, so nice of you to finally show up." This caused Zero to turn around as well.

"I see you got through the soldiers."

"Yeah, and now we're here to kick your asses back into space," Senior said.

"But first," Junior started, "you mind telling us why you're about to dig into that street right there?"

Zero scoffed. "Why should we tell you?"

"Well, you're clearly looking for something, and you're willing to launch a full-scale attack on a major city in order to find it," Senior said. "The least you could do is tell us what exactly we're putting our lives on the line for."

Hedorah chuckled. "Very well. I suppose you should know what you're dying for. Have either of you heard of the Big Bang?"

"The massive singularity that allegedly birthed the universe?" Senior asked. "Yeah, I've heard about it."

"Well, the Big Bang also resulted in the creation of an extremely powerful Cosmic Artifact."

"Oh!" Junior exclaimed. "I get it! You're looking for one of the Infinity Stones!"

At this, Zero was visibly confused. Hedorah's expression was hidden by his mask, but he was most likely wearing the same expression as Zero.

"What the hell is an Infinity Stone?" Zero asked.

"We're looking for an object known as the Cosmic Orb," Hedorah said.

"Cosmic Orb, Mother Box, Infinity Stone, they're all super powerful MacGuffins that can help alien warlords take over the world," Senior said.

"Whatever!" Zero exclaimed. "There's no point in trying to stop us. You're outnumbered."

Senior gave him a deadpan expression. "Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna be overwhelmed by a bunch of faceless goons, a spoiled prince, and some creep in a gas mask."

"You're already visibly fatigued," Hedorah said. "There's no way you two can fight all of us alone."

"Luckily, they're not alone," a familiar voice chimed in. Zero's expression quickly turned to one of confusion, and then fear when he saw who was speaking. Senior and Junior looked behind them and saw Mothra floating down to the ground. She looked at them with a grin. "Hey guys."

"What took you so long?" Senior asked.

"I had to deal with some Ghidorah soldiers on the way here. I'll deal with the excavation team while you two deal with Zero and Hedorah." With that, she flew past them and immediately engaged in combat with the soldiers, flying in circles around them and launching fire bolts and balls of webbing at them whenever she saw an opening. The father-son duo turned to the Prince and the Commander and rushed forward.

Junior drew his knife and slashed at Zero, who blocked it with a katana. He unsheathed another katana and began swinging at Junior with the finesse of a trained swordsman. Meanwhile, Senior was busy dodging eye blasts from Hedorah. Whenever he tried to get close, Hedorah would try and grab him so he could decay him, and Senior was forced to increase the distance between them again. Meanwhile, Mothra was decimating the alien forces with relative ease, and almost all the remaining soldiers had either been badly burned or fastened to the walls of buildings with webbing.

Zero was rapidly swinging at Junior, who was trying his best to block every blow, although his adrenaline rush was starting to wear off, and his movements were becoming more and more sluggish by the second. Zero noticed this and took full advantage of it. Junior would occasionally let his guard down, and Zero would nick him with one of his katanas.

"Just give up already. You and I both know you can't fight much longer," Zero said.

"I can do this all day," Junior said.

"Well, the day's almost over," Zero responded. He went in for the killing blow. All Junior could do was try his best to dodge it. Zero brought his sword down, and it hit something. That something was not Junior though...


	9. Chapter 9

Zero brought his blade down, and Junior was so fatigued that he could do nothing but helplessly stare as the blade came closer to him. Before the blade could make contact though, it was hit by a firebolt. They both looked over to see Mothra flying towards them. She dived straight towards Zero and clocked him right in the face, knocking out a few of his teeth in the process. Junior summoned up the last few bits of his stamina and fired a bright blue atomic bolt at Zero, knocking him backward, before running up to him and slashing upwards with his knife, leaving Zero with a massive scar along his face. The alien Prince fell backwards, unconscious and now sporting a fresh wound on his face and a smoking wound on his chest where the atomic bolt hit. Junior looked at Mothra and simply said "Thanks," before passing out.

Meanwhile, Senior was still fighting Hedorah. He tried to get up close, only to get nailed in the arm with an eye beam. To make matters worse, it was in the exact same spot that he was injured in during his first fight with Hedorah. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees, and Hedorah rushed in for the kill. In the corner of Senior's eyes, he could see Junior passing out with Mothra running over to him, and Zero unconscious a few feet away. He decided that if Junior could win this fight, then he could too.

Mothra leaned over Junior, who was covered in multiple cuts and losing blood. She put her hands over him and they began to glow with a golden light. Slowly, the cuts began to seal up. After a few seconds, Junior was completely healed. He groggily opened his eyes and smiled at Mothra. "I don't know what you just did, but I'm glad you did it."

Mothra chuckled. "Just a simple healing spell." Junior sat up and looked up to where his dad was. His dad was on his knees, clutching his arm in pain, and Hedorah was about to grab him and decay him. Junior shouted. "Dad, look out!"

Senior heard his son's cry and looked up towards Hedorah, who had finally closed the distance between them. Senior grinned. This was the moment he was waiting for. He grabbed Hedorah's outstretched wrist, much to the latter's surprise, and nailed him in the stomach with his damaged arm, trying his best to ignore the excruciating pain it caused him. The Smog Monster doubled over in pain. Senior smirked at him. "Time to do something I've been wanting to try for a long time." His fist glowed blue with atomic energy as he cocked it back before delivering a mighty battle cry. "Atomic PUNCH!!!" His fist connected with Hedorah's face, completely destroying his gas mask. He redirected his punch downwards and slammed Hedorah into the pavement, cracking it and releasing a wave of atomic energy that blew everyone back. He looked down at Hedorah. He was unconscious. The fight was over.

He looked over to Junior and Mothra, who were both looking on in awe. He picked up Hedorah's unconscious body and slung it over his shoulder. He walked over to them, while Zero was being dragged back to his ship by two soldiers. The ship took off through a wormhole in the sky.

"So," Senior began, "what should I do with Hedorah?"

"Don't worry," Mothra said. "They'll take care of it." She pointed behind them. They turned around to see several black cars pull up. One of the cars stopped right in front of them, and a tall, thin woman stepped out. She had fair skin, brown eyes, and brown skin, and she was wearing a black pantsuit and a purple undershirt. She walked up to Senior and shook his free hand.

"Greetings. My name is Vivienne Graham. I must say, it's an honor to finally meet you, Godzilla."

"So, are you here to take this asshole off my hands?" He asked, gesturing to the unconscious Hedorah with his free hand.

"Yes. I work for a special agency, and we have a special place to contain powerful Kaiju like Hedorah," she said. "By the way, I'm sorry it took us so long to get here. We were going to help earlier, but they retreated before we had a chance to step in."

"Don't worry about it, Viv," Mothra said. "We had it under control."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mothra. You should get back to the base. The director wants to hear your report."

"Alright, I'll see you guys around," Mothra said to Senior and Junior before flying off.

"Now, we'll take Hedorah off your hands," Vivienne said. Two men in black suits came up to Senior and carefully removed Hedorah from his shoulder. They then moved the Alien Emissary to an armored truck, where they put him in a kind of straightjacket before closing the doors and driving off. Junior turned to Vivienne.

"So what agency do you work for? Interpol? CIA? SHIELD?"

"No, no, and that last one isn't real. I trust you'll find out eventually. You two should be getting home. I'll see you around." She turned around and walked back to her car. She got in, closed the door, and drove off.

Senior patted Junior's shoulder. "She's right. Let's go home."

"What about our groceries?" Junior asked.

"We'll just come back tomorrow. Let's go."


	10. Epilogue

After about an hour, the father-son duo reached Monster Island. After about another 20 minutes of walking, they reached their little cabin. Senior opened the door, and immediately noticed something was off. First off, the door had already been partially opened. Second, Senior could faintly see the outline of a person at the far end of the living room. Junior seemed to notice too.

"Alright, buddy," Senior said, "I'm giving you to the count of five to explain who you are and why the hell you're in our house."

"Don't worry, I come in peace," the person said. They sounded old and tired. They flipped a light switch, turning on the lights and revealing a man, easily in his late 50's, with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. "My name is Ishiro Serizawa, and I work for an organization called MONARCH. I came by to offer a proposal."

Senior's expression turned to one of confusion. He looked at Junior, who was wearing the same expression. He turned back to the man who carried the surname of his father's killer. "What kind of proposal?"

***

Prince Zero was kneeling in front of the throne of his father, Grand King Ghidorah, with his head bowed in reverence, and sporting a very noticeable scar across his face. However, he visibly flinched with every insult his father was currently throwing at him.

"I can't believe you were beaten by a child! Why can't you just be like your brother!?"

At that point, Zero snapped. He could take his father's insults all day. After all, he had grown up being belittled and verbally abused by the man. But the one thing he couldn't handle was being compared to his brother. His older, more handsome, _perfect_ brother.

He stood up. "Like he could have done any better! Like _you_ could have done any better!" He was almost immediately struck with a lightning bolt. He flew backward before landing on his back. His father got up and walked over to him until he was standing over him. He grabbed Zero by the throat and lifted him up until he was off the ground completely.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Ghidorah asked, his voice dangerously calm. He threw Zero onto the ground. "Get out of my sight. I can't even look at you right now." He went back over to his throne and sat down. Zero stood up and quickly walked out of the throne room, holding back tears. He closed the door behind him, and finally let the tears flow down his face. He dared not cry in front of his father. Losing control of one's emotions was considered a sign of weakness on Planet Ghidorah, and his father already saw him as a weakling.

"Aw, look at the little crybaby," a voice said. "Are you mad because you got beat by a child?" Zero glared at the owner of the voice through teary eyes. It was a man, taller than Zero, with fair skin, short black hair, and glowing blue eyes. He was wearing a black bodysuit under white and bright blue armor, and a black cape. This was Ex, Zero's older brother.

"Shut up," Zero said, his voice trembling. "That child had help. It won't happen again."

"For your sake, I hope it doesn't."

Zero turned to look at Ex. "Is that a threat, _brother_?"

"I'm just saying, Dad won't be happy if you fail again. And I doubt he'll be as easy on you as he was today."

"Don't worry, Ex. One of these days, I'll show you, all of you, that I am worthy." Zero turned around and walked away. It was only a matter of time before he would get his chance to prove himself to his father.


End file.
